The present disclosure relates to digital printing in black where it is desired to have a high quality, finished print. Heretofore, digital printing with black ink, for example, with inkjet printers employing frequency modulation type ink-dot spacing have encountered graininess due to ink-dot misplacement. Where dense pure black printing is required for the quality of the print job, it has been desired to improve the quality of the black printing without the increased cost of providing a print engine with a higher number of dots-per-inch of ink deposition. The same problems of graininess have also been encountered where black ink is deposited to provide gray tones/tints.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of improving the tone of black printing in digital print engines.